Stay
by HikarixYamixYaoi
Summary: "Sometimes I feel like... one day I'll just disappear." Kagami had taken a notice in his partner. He was well use to Kuroko's presence by now and the two had undeniably became close - so close that everyone else knew of the bond they shared. But when things start changing with Kuroko, Kagami becomes determined to make him stay in his life forever. One-Shot for a contest.


**A/N:** This was written for a contest on Wattpad. KagaKuro hadn't been entered into the pairings so I just had to throw my OTP some support and love (and hope it inspires more people to the ship love~).

If you want to vote for it, then link is on my profile page! **(Will be up for May 19-May 27 2015)** A multi-chapter KagaKuro entry will be posted soon too called _i am here!_

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

To Kuroko, it first happened at Seirin's practice game. It was a low-key school that Coach had managed to get a response from when basketball season was relatively over.

They were on offense when Kuroko stumbled away from a sudden harsh block - whether the opposing player realized it or not.

"Kuroko!"

And suddenly Kagami was there, catching him by the shoulders. Concern showed in his features and none too clearly in his red eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, and it was something Kuroko found familiar by now.

Since when? When had that phrase become so normal to him from his partner?

"Yes, Kagami-kun." Kuroko told him, and he could feel warmth radiate from his back, where Kagami's hands happened to be located... "Um, you can let go now...?" Why did that come out as a question?

"Oh, uh. er, right..." And Kagami pulled away but shot a glare toward the opposing player. "You should be more careful!"

The guy held up his hands in mock-surrender. "Hey, he's invisible! I didn't know he was there, what do you want me to do?"

"Wow, Kagami sure is a mother-hen when it comes to Kuroko..." Koganei mentioned from the bench.

"Huh?" Furihata mumbled beside him.

"You've never noticed?" Koganei said in outrage, even Mitobe looked incredulous at the freshman.

Hyuga growled, "What does Kagami think he's doing? This is a match! Not some love quarrel."

"Uh, Hyuga... There's no quarrel." Kiyoshi mentioned and the captain snapped his head toward him.

"There as cute as a couple!" Izuki returned with his one line he used before, flashing a smile and Hyuga's mood only worsened at that.

Kiyoshi looked serious. "I didn't know Kagami and Kuroko were a couple. When did this happen?"

"It never did!" Hyuga shouted.

Riko groaned to herself. "What a bunch of idiots..." 

* * *

For Kagami, that had only been the beginning.

Okay, yeah... He couldn't help how protective he had become over Kuroko. After being on the team with him for a while, it started. Then when he learned of his past... Well, that 'protective instinct' only increased.

He couldn't help it, really. He liked Kuroko, a lot. It was a type of closeness he had with Kuroko that he just couldn't achieve with anyone else. It was weird, but he didn't mind it.

They were always together and people around them seemed to know it. Their friendship was close, and that was it. Though... that isn't to say that Kagami necessarily wouldn't _mind_ it developing into something more, but there was no rush. They both had the rest of their highschool years, and whatever came after that.

Or so he thought.

Since during the Winter Cup, Kuroko had started to become more noticed. Even at school and everywhere they went. Kagami had been helping him come up with a new style of basketball to take advantage of this, but shortly after things started to... return back to normal?

Kagami noticed how Kuroko started becoming less noticed now, like he was slowly reverting back to the 'invisible phantom.' Which was good, and kinda bad. Kinda bad because all that progress they were making on developing a new style was going to waste and now they both had to put up with the whole 'surprise! Kuroko had been here the whole time' thing. It was good because Kuroko seemed to be more comfortable like this, and he could keep using his misdirection style.

Kagami just rolled with it and continued on like everything was normal.

"Ready to head to the gym?" The dark two-toned redhead asked his partner as they got ready to leave their last class of the day.

"Yes," Kuroko responded with a small smile, and Kagami grinned. He noticed that Kuroko showed more emotion around him, at least.

They didn't have practice, but Riko did want to go over new training regimens to keep their bodies in shape until basketball season started again. Kagami was so excited for next year, he couldn't wait!

They went in and greeted everyone like usual but Kagami thought it strange how they looked around him and had strange looks on their faces.

"Where's Kuroko? Isn't he always with you?" Hyuga asked what was on everyone's minds and that stabbed shock into Kagami.

"What're you talking about? He's right here!" Kagami sputtered and gestured to the light bluenette standing next to him.

They blinked and exclaimed in shock at suddenly seeing Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun you were there?!"

"The whole time?"

"How? I didn't see him!"

"Me either!"

Kagami was a bit upset, but also thought it really bizarre. Why did their teammates... their _friends_ that were practically family... not see him? Even when he was standing in plain sight?

Why did it bother Kagami so much?

.

"Here," Kagami handed a large-sized vanilla shake cup to Kuroko as they got something to eat at Maji's.

Kuroko blinked his light blue eyes. "What is this for?"

"Just take it, I know you've been feeling down lately." Kagami told him as he sat down at their usual booth by the window.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"Don't mention it."

They ate in silence then, staring outside mostly before Kagami looked back at Kuroko. The pale boy was looking outside, his hands wrapped around the cup as he stared with a wistful look.

"Kuroko..."

"Yes?" Kuroko looked at him, and Kagami's breath caught at the look in his eyes. He was really... something else.

"Uh, here." He tossed him a cheeseburger. "You should eat more. Don't go all skinny on me."

Kuroko smiled. "Kagami-kun wants to fatten me up?"

The dark redhead rolled his eyes. "No, idiot. I just want you healthy."

Kuroko studied him for a bit, sipping at his vanilla shake again. "Kagami-kun is a truly good person."

"What?"

"He takes care of me more than anyone... He's the only one that..."

"Hey!" Kagami tapped him on the head, making Kuroko blink and look at him. The way Kuroko had been talking... It's like he was in his own world there for a second, and Kagami felt fear come to him, like he was going to lose Kuroko.

"Oh, Kagami-kun." Kuroko responded and Kagami eyed him. Something weird was definitely going on...

And he was going to figure it out.

. * .

"You know... it seems like it's getting hard to notice Kuroko lately." Furihata mentioned as the first years sat around together for lunch.

Kagami looked to his teammate then, he was looking out for Kuroko since the shadow went to get his food.

"Yeah... Hey Kagami, is he working on his misdirection more or something?" Kawahara asked the ace.

Kagami blinked, actually starting to wonder that. It would be like Kuroko not to say anything to him because he wants to 'master' it or something on his own...  
The idiot.

"I'm not sure," Kagami scratched at his head.

"You and Kuroko are really close, right?" Fukuda asked and Kagami nodded. "But you still don't know what's going on? It seems like people are starting to notice him a lot less."

Kagami looked down, feeling worried. If something was going on... Kuroko would tell him, right?

"Sorry I'm late." Kuroko spoke up as he stopped and sat down beside Kagami.

Kagami felt more concern well up in him when their friends freaked out at Kuroko's sudden presence.

Something needed to be done.

.

Kagami went over and over in his head about how he should bring it up. Kuroko wasn't the type to tell you his personal problems or make it easy to ask.

Lately it seemed like he just wanted to shut everyone out.

"Kuroko..." Kagami trailed off when he didn't see Kuroko standing beside him like usual. He looked around and suddenly yelped when the phantom boy popped up on the other side of him. "What the hell?! Are you trying to scare me to death?!"

Kuroko blinked at him, "No, why would I want Kagami-kun dead?"

Kagami breathed in and out slowly to calm his racing heart. It's been so long since that's happened... And Kagami noticed how paler Kuroko looked. "Hey, you okay? Is there... something going on at home that I should know about? You can tell me anything, you know."

The light bluenette looked confused for a second. "My... house...?" Kuroko stilled and then blinked rapidly and Kagami stopped with him.

"Yeah, you know, the place you live? I just thought about it, but I've never been over your house... Is everything okay with your parents?"

It was quiet for a few moments until Kuroko spoke up, "Y-Yes... Everything is fine. Do not worry, Kagami-kun."

As Kuroko went to walk past him, Kagami's arm shot out to catch his. "I always worry about you. Can't you see? You're driving me crazy here."

Kuroko looked back at him, astonished by the raw feelings revealed on his light's face. "Kagami-kun...?"

Kagami walked closer to him, looking down at him and Kuroko looked up to meet those smoldering red eyes...

"Tell me what's going on. What's going through your head?" Kagami felt so anxious and he needed to do something about it.

Kuroko blinked softly. "My presence seems to be reducing more and I don't know why."

So Kuroko was aware of this? "So you're not doing it on purpose?"

Kuroko shook his head. "No, it gradually started reducing... Now even Kagami-kun is starting to not notice me."

Kagami could hear the loneliness in his voice and it made his chest hurt. "Hey," Kagami stepped even closer, leaning down so their eyes were level as he spoke softly. "I'll always be by your side Kuroko, that's not gonna change. I'll always notice you, promise."

From this close, Kagami could see how vividly Kuroko's wide eyes glistened with emotion; emotion that the rest of him had a hard time showing.

"Thank you," Kuroko smiled and Kagami felt his heart beat soundly in his chest.

"Anytime." Kagami rested his forehead lightly against his, their bangs meshing together as they stayed that close for a few minutes more.

Kagami would make everything all right, he had to.

* * *

A few days passed and Kagami felt bad. It was like Kuroko was becoming even more invisible to everyone at school and in town... so he resorted to something that made him swallow his pride.

"What are you calling me out here for?" Aomine asked as soon as he made it to the street court Kagami invited him to.

"To test something." Kagami told him and Aomine raised a blue eyebrow.

"Test what?"

"Is there someone beside me?" Kagami asked and even though they weren't touching, he could feel Kuroko's nervousness. This was someone close to him, someone from his past... Surely Aomine would be able to see...

"What're you talking about?" Aomine gripped as he looked all around Kagami but didn't see anyone. "There's no one there. Are we going to play ball or what?"

Kagami hesitated, cutting a glance to Kuroko's downcast expression, waiting to see if Kuroko was going to say anything... But he simply walked away.

He was in plain sight, how could Aomine of all people not see him?!

"Well?" Aomine was growing impatient.

"Y-Yeah... sure." Kagami finished, although his heart wasn't in it.

What was happening here?

. * .

Kuroko didn't talk much, and Kagami hated it. Hated how closed-up Kuroko was becoming. He wanted to make it better, he wanted... to see Kuroko happy. That's all. He didn't give a damn about himself.

"Hey, Kuroko..." Kagami broached up the matter after school.

Kuroko looked at him after packing his school bag. "Yes?"

"Let's do something you like to do." Kagami didn't know where he was going with this, he was just wracking his brain for ideas.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, not expecting that. "Like what?"

"Just whatever you want... I'm fine with whatever."

Kuroko gave it some thought before he remembered. "There is a book I want to finish reading, and it's a pretty day out... Would Kagami-kun like to read with me?"

When Kuroko looked at him with those eyes he just couldn't say no, not ever. "Sure. It's not exactly a hobby of mine... but for you, sure."

Kuroko flushed a darker color slightly and smiled, looking pleased and that warmed Kagami's heart.

They ventured out toward the school yard where they found a shade tree to sit under.

"I'm not going to read, but you can... read to me." Kagami spoke up as he relaxed, laying on his side.

"You don't mind?" Kuroko's eyes fluttered and Kagami smiled at him.

"Nope. I like the sound of your voice."

Kuroko flushed red at that and quickly opened his book to its marked page while Kagami grinned.

"Kagami-kun is too bold..."

"Not bold enough, yet." Kagami winked when Kuroko looked at him and light blue eyes looked swiftly away.

Kuroko distracted himself by reading, and it was true that Kagami liked listening to Kuroko talk, but his voice really lulled him to sleep. Before he knew it, Kagami fell asleep after a lengthy passage of reading from Kuroko.

Kuroko only noticed that the bigger teen was asleep when he heard a soft snore. He stopped reading to look over and see the gentle tiger at rest, his face smooth and peaceful and Kuroko smiled at the sight.

He shut his book and felt his energy start to drain.

 _"Sometimes I feel like... one day I'll just disappear."_

It had been something he said out loud a while ago... a fear that oppressed him. But Kagami had been there to shout hope into his face.

He felt his heart beat for the dark redhead sleeping next to him. He reached out to touch Kagami with a too-pale hand.

He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Kagami was the best thing in his life, the very best thing to happen to him, the light that burned and inspired him. He wanted to be there for Kagami as much as the guy had been there for him.

"Thank you, Kagami Taiga."

* * *

It was some hours later when Kagami groggily woke up, groaning at his stiff back and the ache in his neck from laying the ground too long.

He sat up and blinked awake more. Where was he? Was it already night out? It was completely dark around him save for the streetlight just outside the school...  
Where was Kuroko?

That harsh dawning set in him like a ton of bricks in his stomach. He started looking around, only seeing their bags laying against the tree. Where was he?

"Kuroko!" Kagami shouted as he shook the sleep off and stood up to look around more. "Hey, c'mon answer me!"

He shouted more and more as he looked all around the courtyard. He didn't see a sliver of light blue locks, nor that piercing gaze...

Kagami could feel the panic building up within him. He couldn't get in contact with Kuroko because he left his phone here... Did someone take him? Why did he leave his stuff?

Kagami's heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to permanently damage it.

"Kuroko!" he shouted and started thinking. Where could Kuroko be? Where would he be at?

He looked at the gym and didn't feel like that would be the right place...

Before he knew it, his feet were carrying him away from school.

.

The street court was lit by only one street light, bathing it in a dim glow as the moon was covered by a cloud.

It was the place where they first met. A chance meeting in the hour of Kuroko's despair... The stranger-kun that uplifted him with his words when there was no one...

The one that helped him achieve his goal. A phantom with a wish.

The light bluenette stood before the old basketball goal, wishing the moon would come out at least before the final breath was drawn...

"Kuroko!"

The boy in question turned around at hearing that familiar shout. "Kagami... kun?"

Kagami was doubled-over and panting, "I...I knew you would be here..." He chuckled slightly as he looked up and then stopped cold.

Kuroko's form... He could, he could see right through him! His entire body was growing translucent... Fading.

"Ku-Kuroko?" Kagami was in disbelief, feeling his entire body go numb. Was this some horrible dream?

Kuroko smiled sadly. "Kagami-kun... There's something I need to tell you." Kagami gulped before Kuroko continued, "I have to go away now because... because I'm not really _here._ I never was. I was here to fulfill my wish."

"Wish...?" Kagami didn't feel like he could stand properly, there was something lodged in his throat and his chest felt hollow.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes. I wished for my old teammates, the Generation of Miracles, to love basketball again. That's all I wanted." Kuroko's expression turned into an endearing smile. "Thank you for everything, Kagami-kun. Because of you, I was able to grant my own wish. They all... They'll be happy now."

The expression on his face was too beautifully devastating for words for Kagami to handle.

"What are you..." Kagami licked his dry lips. "What are you saying?"

White flurries filled the air around Kuroko as his body grew lighter. His expression grew so sad. "I'm fading away now. I'm going to disappear as a phantom should..."

Kagami's breath accelerated as panic set in. No. He kicked off the ground with the heel of his foot and ran to tackle Kuroko into a hug, locking his arms around the smaller teen that was thankfully still physical. His larger body folded over him, completely encasing him inside his arms. "Don't you dare go." Kagami's voice was a fierce rumble next to Kuroko's ear.

"Kagami-kun...?"

"I mean it." Kagami drew back only slightly to look him in the face and eyes. "No matter where you disappear off to, I'll find you and drag you back here, got that?"

Kuroko could feel the tears well up as Kagami clutched him tighter to his warmth and solid form.

"But... But why would go so far for me?"

Kagami's breathing was still a little funny because of the flips his heart was doing in his chest. His eyes burned as he said, "Because I love you. You mean so much to me that... that _you can't go._ Not now, not ever. God, Kuroko, I need you!" He braced a hand against the back of Kuroko's head. "Why don't you do what your heart wants you to do? Tell me..." And he leaned dangerously close to Kuroko's face. "What do you really want to do? I'll make _that_ wish happen."

Kuroko couldn't stop the tears as they slid down his face. "I... I want to stay with Kagami-kun and everyone!" Kuroko shouted as more tears erupted and his arms came up to clutch at Kagami's back.

"Then stay." Kagami whispered and then kissed his lips. His own eyes watered as he put his entire _being_ into holding Kuroko to him, willing him to stay by any means.

They moved their tightly pressed lips together in a soul-binding kiss and suddenly Kuroko didn't feel so light anymore.

They pulled back to catch their breath but leaned their foreheads together, forever connected.

"Stay with me." Kagami told him, looking into his eyes with a fierceness that shook Kuroko.

Suddenly the white flurries faded away and Kuroko's form returned to normal just as the moon came out from behind the cloud, shining silver rays onto them.

"Yes, I will stay with Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled as his tears began to stop and Kagami grinned, lifting him higher in his arms and kissing him soundly.

"Good. I wasn't about to let you go." Kagami brushed their noses together as everything became light around them.

"I only want Kagami-kun to get me... Because I love you the most." Kuroko told him, looking radiant and better than ever.

Kagami grinned wider and kissed him again, unable to resist now that he had him safe in his arms. He would keep that wish forever, to ensure Kuroko would stay with him and everyone they've come to know and love.

Forever and always.

. * .

 **A/N:** If you enjoyed this then please head on over to my profile page and click the _**Canon Pairing One-Shot Entry**_ link to go vote for this!


End file.
